Unattainable:The Flower Yet to Bloom
by Empty Darkness Within My Soul
Summary: Two orphans that come from to very different worlds. He’s the star of one of the most popular tv shows, and she’s an shy girl with nothing. Nothing except her longing to see his eyes in person. NaruHina


**Summary:** Two orphans that come from to very different worlds. He's the star of one of the most popular tv shows, and she's an shy girl with nothing. Nothing except her longing to see his eyes in person.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto! So there you effing lawyers, try to sue the crap out of me now!!

**a/n: **I'm going to try to keep the characters in character, but I'm warning you now that one of the character later will be OOC, although that's an important part of the story.

* * *

_~The flower yet to blossom~_

_Her petals in the sun_

Hinata had no memories of her life before she was five. No memories before the orphanage. All she knew was the insults of the Matron, the beatings of her boyfriend, and the silence of her brother.

Temari had grown up in a bad place. She had lived in this town all her life and spent most of her time at this orphanage. This was because her father owned it, and after her mother died, Temari had no other place to stay. So she stayed with a bunch of kids who had no parents and felt like she had none herself. After her father died, Temari inherited the orphanage, a place she never wanted to see again. But she couldn't abandon the old, broken down building. There were children still living there. So she stayed, hating every single one of them.

Kankuro, Temari's boyfriend, is an alcoholic, and an abuser. Not to Temari, to the orphans. Every kid living at that old building had been beaten at least once by Kankuro. It was like, law, or something.

Gaara. Nobody knows where Gaara came from. He wanders around in his eyebrow-less-ness and scares everybody with that gourd of sand her carries around. Let me tell you, _everyone _is scared of him.

Now, the orphanage itself is like another character all its own. Forty-two years old, the building is crumbling. Temari hopes that it will just fall down one of these days. The orphanage consists of two giant halls parallel to each other, and a small hut for the three owners. One of the halls is lined with small, rock-hard cots, and the other had a few giant wooden tables. A kitchen stands adjacent to the eating hall. All of the orphans have to share a bed with another because there isn't enough room. Some even have to sleep on the floor.

In the whole household, (if you could call it a house) there is one small, color tv that barely works. It only gets a few channels, and the quality is horrible. But this television is like gold to the children. They love it and watch whenever they can. This tv is where our story starts.

Hinata, a beautiful, raven-haired, pearl eyed girl was kneeling on the cold, concrete floor watching her favorite and only show, _Yoshitero_. Hinata had watched this show every week since she had discovered it. She had fallen in love with Yoshitero, the energetic, hyper, blond star of the show. And it wasn't just his personality she fell in love with, it was his eyes. Yoshitero had beautiful, cerulean blue eyes the color of the ocean. Even on the screen of the old, washed out tv, Hinata knew the color of his stunning orbs and loved them.

The thin girl sighed as they got a close up of his face. She pressed her hand to her heart to steady herself.

"Bedtime." An arm flashed from Hinata's side and clicked off the tv. Hinata turned and, when she saw it was Temari, dropped her head and stared at the floor.

"Get up and into bed. You don't need more of that stupid Yoshitero show," Temari ordered. Hinata dashed to her bed and slid under the covers with TenTen.

"Alright!" Temari called to the hall of orphans, "Lights out!"

It went dark. Hinata heard Temari's footsteps leave and the door clanked shut, locking them in. After around five minutes, a few daring people burst into whispers.

"Te—TenTen?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Hm?" the older girl was already half asleep.

"Do—do you ever think I'll see Yoshitero?"

"Oh, Hinata," TenTen whispered back, exasperated, "Haven't we gone over this before? You'll be here probably your whole life. And even if someone came to take you away, I doubt you'll be able to see him."

"Yeah, you're right," Hinata pressed her pointer fingers together and blushed, "But…I really want to see him…"

"And I really want to study karate, but none of that's going to happen. Give it up, Hinata. We're just orphans. What could we do?"

The pearl-eyed girl didn't answer, but TenTen's comment sent her to thinking. What could she do?

* * *

Temari was sitting in her office when she heard a faint clanking. As if someone was knocking on a door. She groaned, stood up, and made her way toward the sleeping hall where the noise was coming from.

"What is it?" she opened the door and revealed a shaking TenTen to the faint light of the hall.

"I really gotta go," TenTen said, "I really gotta go!"

"Couldn't you have gone before?" Temari rolled her eyes.

"I didn't have to go then, but now I really gotta go!"

"Fine, fine, fine! Come on." she held the door open and TenTen dashed quickly out and toward the bathrooms.

"I'll leave the door unlocked for you," Temari called after the rushing girl.

* * *

Hinata was crouching next to her bed. She couldn't believe what had just happened.

For the past few weeks, Hinata had been thinking. If she could just somehow get out of the sleeping hall, she would be able to get to Temari's computer and look up where Yoshitero lived. Hinata had conferred her idea to TenTen one night, and she had agreed to help. Then TenTen came up with the bathroom plan. It seemed so perfect in Hinata's head, but then she realized that everything would go wrong. TenTen didn't think so, and before Hinata knew it, the girl carried the plan out.

Now Hinata was too scared to move. She knew that Temari was gone, but shecouldn't seem to make her limbs move. Eventually, Hinata began to crawl. Slowly and painstakingly. Hinata hoped TenTen would realize that she would take a long time to make it to the door and wouldn't come back from the bathroom very soon.

Hinata made it to the heavy doors without being discovered and tugged a bit on one. It slid an inch and grated against the ground. The small noise seemed like a thousand doors on Hinata's ears and winced, waiting to be discovered. No one came.

After another five minutes of fear, one door was open just enough for the small girl to slip through. She stood, pressed against the still closed door, holding her breath. And then Hinata realized that she didn't know what to do next.

She hadn't really thought about how she was going to get to the other side of the hallway and into Temari' rooms. Hinata had just convinced herself that if she managed to get outside the hall, everything after that would be easy. She found out that it wasn't.

The all too familiar tears pricked at Hinata's eyes. Something that happened whenever she was scared of confused. _I—I need to be stronger, _she mentally told herself. Hinata sank to the floor and waited to be discovered and punished.

_What would Yoshitero do? _Hinata found herself asking herself, _how would he get through this?_

Hinata knew the answer. Yoshitero would do it. He would walk proudly down that hall and face the consequences, whatever they were. However, Yoshitero wasn't afraid of getting in trouble, and Hinata was terrified of it.

_I have to do this. For Yoshitero. _

Then she did.

Hinata didn't stride down the hall, though. She bent low next to it, and kept glancing back over her shoulder. Cold sweat ran down her face and into her mouth. Hinata was afraid. This was the most daring thing she had ever done in her life.

The knob of Temari's door turned easily in her hand. Then a sudden realization came over her. _What if Temari's still in her room? _

Why wouldn't she be in her room? That's where she hangs out right? Hinata started to shake. If she let go of the handle, it would snap and alert Temari of her presence. If she opened the door, Temari would be sure to see her.

Hinata had no choice. She gathered the courage that wasn't slipping away and gently pushed on the door. It slid open without a sound. Hinata peeked into the room and was surprised when it was deserted. She dashed in and crouched in a corner, just waiting for someone to come and find her.

It was a full fifteen minutes before Hinata knew no one was coming. She glanced around and saw the slightly glowing screen of Temari's laptop. Hinata slid over to it and scooted herself into the chair. She gently touched the keyboard and a window popped up.

There were several boxes with words in them. Hinata didn't read them, they were probably personal to Temari. Instead, she grabbed the mouse and clicked in an empty box. She knew what to do. TenTen had explained it before she went to the bathroom. Hinata looked a the keyboard and typed in:

y-o-s-h-i-t-e-r-o. Then she hit the "enter" key.

For a second, nothing came up. Then several small paragraphs popped up. Hinata recognized Yoshitero's name in most of them. She randomly clicked on one and something else popped up.

It was a picture of Yoshitero and a lot of the other characters on the show. A list at the top said stuff like: "Character Biographies," and, "About the show."

Hinata was so engrossed in reading them, she forgot all about finding out where Yoshitero lived. She also didn't hear the quiet steps behind her.

A hand hovered slightly over Hinata's shoulder, then grasped it hard. The girl let out a scream of terror and fell to the floor. She cowered, holding her hands up in front of her face.

"What are you doing?" a low, monotonic voice asked. Hinata was too scared to say a word. The man looked at the laptop and his face was thrown into sharp relief. It was Gaara.

"Looking for your Yoshitero?" Hinata nodded silently.

There was a sick feeling in the pit of Hinata's stomach, and it was making its way up to her throat. She felt like she was going to pass out.

"You'll never get to see Yoshitero. Not in person, not ever," Gaara told her, "So I'll tell you where he lives. Your precious Yoshitero films in Tokyo. He lives in Tokyo. His whole life is in Tokyo. And he has no idea that you even exist. So don't try to do this again or I'll have to punish you. Now come on. We're going back." He grabbed Hinata by the arm and half dragged half led the frightened back to the sleeping hall.

_Why? _Hinata thought as the double doors closed and locked behind her, _Why did I do that? Why was I so foolish?_

She crawled over to the nearest corner, the sick feeling bouncing in her stomach. She threw up and laid there for a while before dragging herself back to her bed. TenTen wasn't there, and had probably fallen asleep in the bathroom. It took Hinata a while before she could stop hiccupping. She wasn't crying, just afraid.

_At least I know where he lives._

_

* * *

_

*ATTENTION!!! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!!!*

I really need you all to review. I will try to change things for you if you give me some criticism.

If you loved the story, tell me. If you thought is was so-so, tell me. If you hated it, tell me. In a REVIEW!! Also, please ask questions and I'll try to answer them

Please, people, take the time to review.

I'll probably update two weeks from now. it took me a while to write this, but I'm already a bit into the second chapter. If it's going to be longer, I'll put an author's note and tell you when.

Ok, so I'm sorry if anybody thinks that Hinata is too wimpy, but I need that for the story. Trust me, it should get better.


End file.
